El conde de Montecristo
by Daia Black
Summary: Sirius, Remus, un libro y una cicatriz


**SUMMARY** : Sirius no pudo dejar de mirarle y entonces la vio. La cicatriz de su cuello. Empieza un poco más abajo de su oreja derecha y pasa por encima de su clavícula. Sirius no sabe dónde acaba, pero sabe dónde empieza y eso es suficiente para volverle loco.

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo escribo sobre ellos porque me gusta imaginar su historia.

ADVERTENCIAS: Slash. Si no te gusta, no leas. Si te gusta, adelante.

N/A: Porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Remus y me he acordado de él.

 **EL CONDE DE MONTECRISTO**

Que a Remus le gusta leer no es ningún secreto.

Cualquiera que le conozca un poco sabe lo que disfruta Remus con un buen libro entre las manos. No es raro verle sentado en ese sillón que hay en el rincón de la Sala Común, leyendo delante de la chimenea mientras el resto de alumnos juega a las cartas o al ajedrez. A veces, si el libro en cuestión le engancha lo suficiente, puede llevarlo en la mochila durante todo el día y se le puede ver leyendo en el comedor, o entre clases, o a la sombra del enorme árbol que hay junto al lago.

Algunos pueden pensar que es una costumbre desesperante, que siendo un chico joven y con amigos debería emplear su tiempo en cosas mejores como pasear junto al lago o intentar besar a algunas chicas.

A Sirius, sin embargo, le gusta observarle.

A menudo, cuando juega al ajedrez con James o a las cartas con Peter y Frank, Sirius desvía la mirada para observar la curva de su cuello, inclinado sobre las páginas de su último amigo, la sonrisa a punto de aflorar a sus labios cuando lee algo que le gusta especialmente, sus dedos preparados para pasar la página en cuanto lee la última palabra...

Y la cicatriz.

Sirius la descubrió hace poco, un día, cuando Remus salía de la ducha con el pelo mojado, oliendo a champú y con la camisa todavía a medio abrochar. Sirius no pudo dejar de mirarle y entonces la vio. La cicatriz de su cuello. Empieza un poco más abajo de su oreja derecha y pasa por encima de su clavícula. Sirius no sabe dónde acaba, pero sabe dónde empieza y eso es suficiente para volverle loco.

Desde aquel día, Sirius se ha dado cuenta de que pasa demasiado tiempo mirando el cuello de Remus, pensando cosas que le hacen sonrojar en silencio y le llenan el estómago de mariposas.

Es primavera, empieza a hacer calor, y Remus lleva la camisa un poco abierta, ha desabrochado un par de botones y la cicatriz se ve un poco más de lo normal y Sirius está empezando a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Qué lees?

-Un libro.

Remus contesta sin separar los ojos del libro en cuestión y Sirius, que se ha sentado en el brazo del sillón se inclina sobre él un poco, intentando leer algunas palabras y ver un poco más de esa cicatriz que le quita el sueño.

-¿Edmón Dantés?

Remus alza la mirada por fin.

-El Conde de Montecristo.

-Ah.

-No sabes de qué va.

-No.

-Y quieres que yo te lo cuente.

Sirius sonríe y le revuelve el pelo en un gesto cariñoso que suele poner a Remus de los nervios.

-Veo que me conoces muy bien, lobo.

-Compartimos dormitorio desde hace cinco años, ¿qué esperabas?

Sirius señala el libro con la barbilla.

-¿Y bien?

-Trata de un hombre que es acusado injustamente de un delito que no ha cometido y es encerrado catorce años en una prisión en mitad del mar.

-¿Azkaban?

-El Castillo de If, en Francia.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso de interesante?

-Mientras está preso, conoce a un hombre que le habla de un tesoro escondido.

-Si está en la cárcel le servirá de poco...

-Ah -sonríe, Remus con brillo en los ojos que acelera un poco el pulso del animago-, pero el hombre consigue escapar.

Sirius alza las cejas sorprendido.

-¿De una prisión en mitad del mar?

Remus se encoge de hombros.

-Es una novela.

-Y encuentra el tesoro.

-Encuentra el tesoro. Y gracias a él intenta vengarse de aquellos que le han encerrado y le han hecho perder catorce años de su vida.

Remus parece melancólico mientras lo cuenta. Con gesto distraído acaricia la página que estaba leyendo antes de que Sirius le interrumpiera.

-Si consigue vengarse de ellos no está mal.

-Sí, pero piensa en la cantidad de tiempo que ha perdido de su vida, encerrado por una injusticia. Entró en prisión siendo casi un niño y cuando sale es más que un adulto. Y para colmo el amor de su vida se ha casado con uno de los que le encerraron que, además, era amigo suyo.

-¡Pero eso es un drama, Lunático!

Remus sonríe.

-Es un libro de aventuras. Cuando sale y recupera el tesoro se convierte en un conde guapo y poderoso y nadie sabe quién es en realidad.

-¿Y cómo acaba? ¿Recupera al amor de su vida? ¿Consigue vengarse de sus amigos?

Remus cierra el libro con un suspiro.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, aún no lo he acabado, ¿cómo quieres que sepa cómo termina?

-Bueno. Cuando lo acabes me lo cuentas.

-Claro. Es lo que suelo hacer.

-Así me ahorro el tener que leer los libros que no me gustan.

-Así te ahorras leer y punto.

-Hay cosas más entretenidas que hacer.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Salir a dar una vuelta.

Remus sonríe y vuelve a abrir el libro.

-Prefiero averiguar qué le pasa a Dantés, si no te importa.

Sirius cierra el libro con un gesto suave pero determinante.

-Pues yo prefiero que vengas conmigo a dar una vuelta, si no te importa. Dantés puede esperar un par de horas.

-¿Por qué no te llevas a James?

-Está con Lily.

-¿Peter?

-Vamos, Remus, llevas leyendo todo el día, necesitas levantarte de ese sillón y estirar las piernas, aunque sea un rato.

Remus suspira y deja el libro sobre la mesa que hay a su lado.

-Está bien..., pero sólo un rato.

Sirius sonríe y se pone en pie de un salto.

-Genial. Vamos a las cocinas.

Es media tarde. Casi todos los alumnos están fuera disfrutando del buen tiempo. Pueden oírse sus risas a través de las ventanas cuando pasan junto a ellas camino de las cocinas.

-Me muero por un poco de chocolate -murmura Remus.

Sirius lo mira en silencio y vuelve a tropezarse con la cicatriz. Cerca. Peligrosamente cerca.

-¿Crees que es muy raro querer un chocolate bien caliente con el calor que hace?

Remus suelta un grito de sorpresa cuando nota que Sirius le empuja del brazo contra la pared. Su cabeza golpea ligeramente el muro de piedra.

-¿Pero qué...?

Sirius no contesta. No puede. Tiene que morder el borde de esa cicatriz. Tiene que saber a qué sabe y tiene que saber qué siente Remus si la toca con la punta de la lengua y la besa con los labios y los dientes. Tiene que saberlo y punto.

Remus suelta un gemido cuando nota la boca de Sirius sobre su hombro, justo encima de la cicatriz más sensible de todas.

-Sirius...

Sirius alza la mirada y a Remus le parece que está un poco loco. Su mirada es la de un loco.

-Lo siento, Remus, no puedo...

No sigue hablando. De pronto sus labios están sobre los suyos y Remus sabe que si no estuviera la pared ahí, sosteniéndole, caería al suelo, porque las piernas no le sostienen.

El beso es un poco torpe, lleno de saliva y de cosquillas en los labios, en la punta de los dedos y en todas partes. Y Remus tiene que agarrarse a Sirius para no dejarse caer y para besarle un poco más profundo, y también, por qué no, para acercarse un poco más a él, a ese cuerpo fuerte y musculoso que se aprieta contra el suyo.

Cuando se separan unos minutos después, Sirius está sonriendo y Remus no sabe muy bien a dónde mirar.

-Te dije que había cosas más interesantes que leer un libro.

Remus, sonrojado, hace ademán de golpearle, pero Sirius le sujeta la mano por la muñeca y le roba otro beso. Más lento. Más perezoso.

-A lo mejor tienes razón -murmura Remus cuando vuelven a separarse-. Creo que el Conde de Montecristo puede esperar un rato.

Sirius se separa de Remus con una sonrisa y tira suavemente de su brazo para guiarlo a un sitio más privado, un sitio donde pueda, por fin, averiguar dónde acaba esa maldita cicatriz.


End file.
